


20

by tamersa



Series: Time Judged None [21]
Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Multi, also it is so not bromance anymore, hina is awesome she sohuld have more screen time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 04:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19191736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamersa/pseuds/tamersa
Summary: woow 20th chapter already and at first it was planned only for 3-4 ahahaha. I hope I wont cross 30 with it ^^'





	20

At first he thought of smashing everything in reach, but this idea went away quickly, when he saw an empty mattress on the floor near his nest. The anger suppressed left him with sadness mixed with pain. Normally, Ankh would understand such behaviour, because he was aware how unpleasant his own words and deeds could be. This time however, he didn't do anything bad: on the contrary, he saved him, everything was in order! So what happened? Why did Eiji suddenly say all of it and leave?! Those words, hurt like nothing Bird Greeed had experienced before.  
He got into the nest and laid flat, looking at the wooden celling. It was stupid, to feel like that, so dumb, yet he couldn't shake it off at all. It was impossible to accept that OOO plainly hated him after all he went through lately, after all those years he spent looking for a solution to bring Ankh back. It was similar to the King’s betrayal back then, yet that one was to expected to some extent. Here it was just a sucker punch, impossible to protect from.  
Again looking at the O Driver, Greeed tried to logically understood the situation, however his own feelings prevented him from properly forming his thoughts. Was it due to him being a hybrid of Greeed and human now? Or was it was just that he thought they had a better, closer bond? Wait, bond? Did he really want to be closer to this idiot? Yes, yes he wanted to, despite how hard it was to accept this thought, it was the truth. He changed, even if he pretended otherwise in front of others, and even himself. But it wasn't important right now anyway.   
Eiji was gone, and to live on, to survive, they needed a new plan, but... there wasn't any. Only he could use the O driver, and even if not, Ankh didn't feel like giving it to someone else. Damn this sentiment... Damn it! What has he evolved for? To feel this way, to be unable to do anything?!  
Confusion and stress made him feel worse and worse and who knows what would happen if those reach maximum, luckily for him however, someone opened the doors.  
\- Ankh we need to talk – Hina entered the room without knocking. She looked around surprised – Huh, you haven’t shredded this place to pieces.  
Greeed looked at her with disinterested expression, without even getting up.  
\- I just didn't feel like it.  
It was so unusual for Ankh, well past Ankh anyway. For a moment the woman remained quiet, adjusting what to say in this new situation.  
\- I think... you should go find Eiji and bring him back. - she said bluntly.  
Many emotions flashed Greeed’s face: anger, sadness, confusion, disappointment and at last emptiness.  
\- He doesn't want to be found. I said it before, right? He isn't possessed. Well, technically anyway. The darkness around him was something his body created because of the scars. - talking more academically eased his mind for a bit.  
\- Wait… What scars? - Hina looked at him questioningly – did the Yummies do something to him? Or that terrible doctor woman?  
\- No. I'm talking about something older. He had purple medals inside him and those left permanent traces that remained even without them around. It's the only possible explanation. He even transformed into a Greeed in the past for a while. Such events leave some… marks. And those just amplified what was already there.  
\- Those black eyes are leftovers from then... So… It's Eiji, but not fully him. - she said with certainty.   
\- How are you so sure of it? You… do you even know him that well? He is always on the move! I... saw or heard him most of the time and I still don't understand...  
\- Wait... so… you really were near him? All those years?  
\- Yes... - Ankh agreed reluctantly.  
\- So that’s why he endured! Your lingering presence, that’s what prevented him from giving up on his research. Don’t you see? There’s still a way to get him back! - Hina smiled at him.  
Small sparkle of hope lit in his soul.  
\- What do you mean?  
\- Ok listen... After I calmed down I thought, why did this happen. Being a Yummy’s parent made him weaker yes? He was still recovering from the last fight. But he was rescued, felt relieved and then something hit him, when he was most vulnerable after the fight...  
Ankh shuddered hearing this, it was the same thing Lost told him before.  
\- You mean, we did something while driving the car?  
\- Yes… or maybe we didn't do... As I remember we only talked about… wait… he was mad for before getting in the car. Did your questions anger him?  
\- My questions? I've only asked why was his Yummy so easy to beat. You think he snapped because he wanted it to be stronger?  
\- Ankh really? Of course not! It sounded more like... like you should know it... And because you didn't his jar filled up and blew up.  
\- His what?  
But Hina just waved hand as it was unimportant right now.  
\- Why should you know it? Why was the answer so important to Eiji? Afterwards we only talked about OOO and doctor Saito... It might have hurt him, that we only think about his power and not him as a person. Yet lashed out at you the most so I think the answer was the main trigger. Ankh it’s important. Why the Yummy was weak. Or rather why was it weak to you! Gotou couldn't scratch it! I know you're not that weak, but did you expect that the fireball would destroy the monster or was it only a distraction? - she looked at him intensely.  
Hina was so right about this. He truly didn't think it will even scratch the Yummy, and yet... Wait… why did the monster let it hit it so critically? It even spread its hands. Why? What was Eiji’s desire? Slowly sadness, pain and irritation were restrained and he was overcome by thirst of knowledge.  
\- That's... unexpectedly, you might be right.   
\- Hey what's that supposed to mean?!  
Ankh hopped from his nest to the floor.  
\- I should drag him here, if only to explain all of this...  
He didn't expect what happened next. Hina grabbed him by his jacket and pulled up.  
\- Don't you dare make the same mistake twice Ankh – she growled – Eiji left because we totally ignored him as a person, in his eyes at least. It coming from you, hurt him the most. Stop making yourself the centre of attention all the time. I know you're still a Greeed, but control it damnit! - she put the shocked man on the floor and he almost sat on it from lack of balance.  
\- You're one really aggressive woman... - he said standing up properly.  
\- And you're one egocentric idiot. Think about others from time to time too. I know you can't and even shouldn't do it like Eiji, it’s unhealthy too. But...  
\- That dumbass would be better if he could think beyond the next few hours... - crossing his arms Ankh sighed.   
Yes, that was the plan. Sulking won’t help now. Also, Hina was right, even if it wasn’t a pleasurable thought: he needs to think more about Eiji’s perspective. Although he did that… for a few short moments anyway.  
Izumi saw a shift in Ankh’s body language and face and felt relieved. There was still hope for cleaning this mess up.  
However things don’t always go as smoothly as we want them to. The calm silence was disturbed by sound of fast approaching footsteps. Lena jumped into the room dragging half asleep Taka behind her.  
\- There are s-some monsters behind the window! T-they look like undercooked mummies!  
If not for the fear in the girls voice and implication of her words, Hina would have laughed at the words she chose.  
Ankh tensed up, opened the window and scanned the area. He made a serious face and simply jumped out. The woman on the other hand took the kids to the ground floor, so they could eventually evacuate. It was still dark outside, but she spotted some shady figures outside one of the guest room window.   
She had to think fast how to protect the kids: hiding them in a locked room was out of the question, because they didn't know what was the reason behind the attack. Also Taka was slightly claustrophobic and could make too much fuss to handle. Then she heard sounds of fighting outside. Will the Greeed be enough?  
\- Lena... you… stand here with Taka. If anything dangerous comes here, run in the opposite direction, ok?  
\- I know how it works – after first panic the girl got unusually calm. Just as she was in similar situation before.  
\- Good – with that Hina ran towards the doors and cautiously looked outside. She almost made a few steps back. How many of those broken Medal Mummies has their enemy made?! They weren't much of a challenge for Ankh, but the numbers could become a big disadvantage, while protecting others.  
The Greeed spotted lurking Hina.  
\- Oi! Bring them here, the Cores! The... new ones! - he shouted, breaking another one of enemy pawns.   
For a split of second she didn't know what he was talking about but then... Of course! Ankh showed her the new Medals, while teaching the strategy of using other Cores. The new set. One that even Eiji didn't know about. OOO was right, there were too many secrets hidden here.  
Hina just nodded, looked at safe, for now, kids and ran upstairs. She jumped on the nest and took the treasure. Somehow this set looked so pretty to her. But it wasn't the time to appreciate their aesthetics now. She almost glided down the stairs and went outside.  
Suddenly a horde of Waste Yummies surrounded her, not letting her anywhere near the Greeed, throwing the Medals was also out of the question. Still, she had her monstrous strength and it was quite enough to push away slow enemies. They were so durable though and were always getting up, crawling around, trying to enter the house.  
At first she thought 'where is OOO when you need him', but quickly threw that thought away. This was the reason he left. No one else was trying hard enough. No one put their mind on fighting, even Birth seems to have been halfassing it in her eyes. Punching another one of the enemies, pushing them away from the doors and windows, she wished to be stronger, so she could not only be of help but also be a hero, true battlefield comrade. The desire rose in her head and made her angry. She really wanted the power too, and now it was really needed!  
Suddenly she felt warmth and then hotness in her hand. Two of the three-set Medals were glowing in a scarlet red colour. Hina stopped in awe. Ankh was shouting something about enemies and being cautious, but she didn't hear it.   
Medals levitated and with a swift move entered her arms. She took a deep breath and a bloody red light shone brightly. Many of the Waste Yummies reverted into half Cell Medals just by that.  
Ankh stopped fighting as well, watching the woman with a shocked expression. Her whole arms where covered with translucent energy armour, its reddish hue was scarring enemies away. The force field was bigger than her and moments later he saw it was shaped in a form of two birds, ones that were on his new Cores.  
Hina swung her right arm wiping many enemies off the face of the world. She raised her left hand to block some of the weak attacks. And then she said just two words:  
\- KokuGera Armor!

**Author's Note:**

> woow 20th chapter already and at first it was planned only for 3-4 ahahaha. I hope I wont cross 30 with it ^^'


End file.
